User talk:PVX-JenniferBelle
Welcome to PvXwiki! [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:16, 30 December 2007 (EST) Re: My talk page No problem. As a new user I would say that don't be mad if your first few builds get trashed, it usually happens to everyone. I'd say that my first like 5 builds got trashed, and they're still getting trashed =/.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:53, 30 December 2007 (EST) :That's just because it's you. :P Lord Belar 15:53, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::That's low... [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 16:01, 30 December 2007 (EST) Go look at Shen's page again and see my comment if you want the brief and brash breakdown of how PvX runs. cedave ( _buildpage) 17:11, 4 January 2008 (EST) R/E Prepared Sunderer In regards to your vote; If you're having problems with Prepared Shot, switch to a shortbow, it really shouldnt miss unless you misuse it. Your MW suggestion is bad, if it gets interrupted, your stuck with nothing for 24 seconds, you lack the bonus damage from RTW with that, also. You also stated that you should use a longbow, while using Glass Arrows/Marksman's Wager, WITH Read the Wind and FW, you cant maintain two preps. You also suggested replacing D-shot, with savage, or conc shot, d-shot is the single best ranger skill in the game, because it can disable. Please, explain to me how its better, because I find what you've stated very flawed. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 20:25, 22 January 2008 (EST) :By "miss", I meant "blocked" which a shortbow won't help with; surely RtW is enough to avoid most dodges. However, a shortbow will drop prepshots attack time to 2 seconds instead of 2.4 or 2.7 with other bows. I don't suggest using RtW with Glass Arrows or MW, but instead replace RtW with Favorable Winds for reduced arc and bonus damage and using an elite prepartion for either 1) more burst from glass or 2) more sustainable spam from MW. The longbow comment was merely a suggestion to add to the weapon set, since you can often hit NPCs without retaliation in CM/AB; most builds take flatbows, but refire rate is not an issue with 1sec shots. Lastly, rangers are rarely the target of interrupts due to blocking stances, which the build has, and even then, dshot on RtW is just as bad as it on MW. True that DShot is the best. Most people die to this build in a few seconds and most skills dshot would disable will have to recharge long enough that you're better off killing them sooner with savage shot.--JenniferBelle 20:54, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::Use Prepared Shot on somone without Enchatments, or somone you know don't use Block Stances, like an Elementalist for example. Never, ever use Favorable Winds in RA, it can (and probably will) backfire on you'r team. Imagine you face a Magebane Shot ranger. You'r team are pretty much screwed.(well not if the ranger got my pro Ranger Intrrupt skills..QQ). Totaly agree with Kamer, Distracting Shot is one of the best Ranger skills in the game. [[User:Display|'≈Display']] 16:55, 4 February 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/Rt_Sundering_Hunter Just go put your vote back in. The reasoning for removing it was wrong, as I showed on the discussion page. Zuranthium 11:59, 10 February 2008 (EST)